


The Greatest Honor

by LeonAxelLionHeart



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jon Snow, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serving a King, Stannis gets what he wants, Top Stannis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonAxelLionHeart/pseuds/LeonAxelLionHeart
Summary: Stannis is not happy with Jon, and decides he knows how Jon can make up for it. Jon tries to oppose, but Stannis takes what he wants.





	

"Snow? Open this door" Stannis said sternly, impatience present in his tone. He wailed his fist against the door "you wouldn't keep a king waiting would you, bastard?" Jon opened the door, a puzzled expression on his face. "Stannis? My lord, it is the middle of the night" Jon mustered with a tired voice. "I know what bloody time it is, bastard." The word still bothered Jon, such a dehumanizing label. "My lord.." he narrowed his eyes in frustration "is this an urgent matter, I would need my rest." Stannis slammed the door behind him as he came eye to eye with Jon.

"Have you forgotten your place, Snow? I am a king and you are a mere commander." Jon locked his eyes with Stannis' gaze, gritting his teeth. "What is it you want, your grace" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Stannis grabbed Jon's throat, his thumb pressed against the boy's airway. "How dare you deny my offer, I would have you named a Stark and you spit on my offer??" Stannis growled. Jon glared at Stannis "I pledged myself t-" "You pledged yourself to nothing, boy. You think there's any honor in your duties?" 

Stannis grabbed a fistful of Jon's hair, shoving him roughly to his knees. "What in seven hel-" Jon's opposition stopped with the sound of Stannis' dagger parting from it's sheath. The cold metal presses against Jon's cheek "This is the highest honor you'll ever be given, bastard" he spat as he unbuttoned his trousers, slipping out his half hard cock. Jon grimaced as he glanced up to meet Stannis' lust filled eyes. "Go on boy, serve your king." Stannis pressed the tip of the blade against Jon's cheek, barely piercing the skin. Jon glanced down with embarrassment, blood rising in his cheeks. 

"My...my lord I-" Stannis pushed himself inside Jon's mouth, interrupting his sentence as his voice muffled against his cock. "You should address me as 'Your grace', Snow". Stannis pushed Jon's head forward, forcing his cock down the bastard's throat while he kept the knife near his face. Jon narrowed his eyebrows in frustration, gagging occasionally as Stannis' tip dipped into his throat. "Don't pout so much Snow" Stannis thrust himself deep into Jon's mouth. Jon cringed as his nose pressed against Stannis' pubic hair. "Not many people get the honor to suck a true King's cock" Stannis smirked with a chuckle. Jon gagged on Stannis' member, pushing against his thighs in protest. "Ah? Have you grown tired of your duties?" Stannis grabbed Jon's throat once more, lifting him up to examine his teary eyes. 

"Perhaps you'd like to serve in other ways" Stannis snapped, turning Jon around and shoving his face against the stone wall. Jon winced as the stone scraped his cheek. Stannis hastily pulled Jon's trousers down, standing back up and grabbing a handful of Jon's ass cheek. "Spread." He commanded. Jon shook his head "Your grace..please.." Stannis kicked Jon's legs apart impatiently. "There's no shame in serving your King" he whispered into Jon's ear while pressing his dagger against Jon's back. Jon groaned deeply as Stannis pressed a finger inside of him, slowly pushing it in and out. "S-Stannis.." Jon pleaded. The Baratheon gripped Jon's throat, squeezing it gently as he slipped a second finger inside. "Shh, you're lucky to be in this position." Stannis continued slipping his fingers in and out of Jon. After a minute or so Stannis removed his fingers, squeezing Jon's ass cheek harshly. 

"Take this happily, bastard. It's the best gift you'll ever recieve" Stannis whispered as he placed his cock between Jon's ass cheeks. "Your grace this is..." Jon lost all trace of thought as Stannis pressed his face harder into the stone. "This is your duty for the night, lord commander. You're bringing your King pleasure." Stannis slowly pushed himself into Jon, splitting his ass cheeks. Jon yelled out softly "A-ahh.." He growled behind gritted teeth, clenching his fists. "Damn it..." He muttered against the wall. Stannis raised an eyebrow as he began to push himself in and out of Jon, moaning softly. Stannis growled with lust as he started to roughly fuck Jon into the wall. "Nnnn....seven hells.." Jon sighed in between breaths.

Stannis quickened his pace while he squeezed Jon's throat roughly, blocking his airway. "St...Stannis I...." Jon mustered weakly. "Relax, Snow. I'll be done soon" Stannis whispered into Jon's ear as he slammed his hips against Jon's ass cheeks. Jon strained to gasp as Stannis shoved himself all the way into him, holding his position for a few seconds. His eyes widened as the Baratheon's cum filled his hole. Stannis groaned into Jon's neck, releasing his grip on his throat. Jon inhaled deeply, shivering slightly. Stannis pumped himself in and out of Jon a few more times before pulling out. Jon sank to his knees and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. 

"Reconsider my offer, bastard" Stannis spat as he buttoned his trousers back up. "You dont want to dissapoint me twice." Jon glared at Stannis once more "your grace.." he sighed and glanced to the door. Stannis gave Jon one more stern look before walking to the entrance, stopping at the doorway. He glanced back to Jon "Thanks for the service, Snow" he chuckled and closed the door. Jon groaned and closed his eyes, catching his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
